


Yum Yum

by overcookednoodles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is just a thing, YES I KNOW MY FICS ARE JUST AS SHORT AS THIS ONE I'M WORKING ON THAT, im so sorry, while yall wait for the camerashipping fic to wait have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcookednoodles/pseuds/overcookednoodles
Summary: Hanzo and Torb get nasttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.(NO I DO NOT SHIP THEM THIS IS BECAUSE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE ON THE OVERWATCH PEOPLE GROUP ON FB WOULDN'T STOP SHIT POSTING CRACKSHIP FANARTS SO I'M JUST BRINGING MY SHARE TO THE TABLE. Actually I plan on doing a serious WidowHanzo or Hanzo76 fic soo so be on the look out for that?)





	Yum Yum

The moment was intense.  
The Shimada heir and the Swedish builder were in a hot as hell makeout session.  
“Let’s show them what we can do”, Torb muttered, as he hastily undid the pants of Hanzo.  
Hanzo let out a moan, grabbing at the older man’s beard.  
“Ryu ga wa teki go fuck me already. Stop teasing.”  
The Torbs chuckled.  
“If you insist, my sweet one.”  
Torble slid down the garments and admired Hanzo’s dragon. He took the Johnson into his hands and began to work his magic.  
“Let’s get started.”  
“L-let the dragon consume you”, Hanzo groaned, as his head rolled back, succumbing to the amazing handwork his lover was showing off on Hanzo’s meat.  
Torbjorn kept rubbing Hanzo off with his hand that didn’t have the hot molten on it (as kinky as that was to Hanzo, that wouldn’t work). He kept going faster and faster. Hanzo was screaming like a porn star at this point. Torbjorn though this was super-hot. Almost as hot as his molten core. Probably more. He increased his speed and at this point, Hanzo was a mess. Drool running down his cheek, hips thrusting furiously, eyes rolled back. He was a sight to behold.  
“Torbjorn!! I-I-I don’t, ah, think I’ll last much, ah, longer!”  
“Then don’t, honey.”  
And with that, Hanzo came. It went everywhere. Torbjorn made sure to clean it up with that amazing mouth of his.  
“Hard work pays off.”

**Author's Note:**

> *punchrobert voice* all yall got round rings on yo asshole and puss-uh


End file.
